The Hybrith
by uzumaki julianti- san
Summary: Menjadi seseorang yang tak nyata di dunia ini. Hanya wadah seorang monster dari ras Hybrith, membuatku tak dapat menerima kenyataan ini. Namun, seseorang datang menyelamatkanku, dan membuatku hidupku menjadi lebih berharga, seseorang yang mempunyai ras sama denganku. Warning : OOC, AU, Slight SasuFemNaru, DLL/progress my novel.


-= Prolog =-

*Tap

*Tap

*Tap

Kau ...

"Naruto nii-chan!"

_Seseorang yang akan tumbuh menjadi seorang yang terkutuk._

"Jangan mendekat! ku-kumohon-Arggh!"

_Sama seperti aku, dan yang senasib denganmu._

"Kakak?!"

"Pergi Naruko-_chan_!"

_Berlari dari kenyataan takdirmu. Terusik oleh sebuah ironi dalam rantai kehidupan._

"Jangan bergerak."

"Ugh. Siapa?"

"Kegelapanmu. Takdirmu. Dan lahirlah sebuah monster berkolaborasi dengan vampire."

_Condongkanlah pedangnya kepada Sang pemuda dengan rautnya yang begitu dingin. Sosoknya yang tertutupi oleh sebuah topeng hitam. Menutupi jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.__  
_  
"A-apa?!"

"Memakan darah dengan rasa untuk melindungi kota. Kekuatan yang begitu besar tak dapat kita gunakan dengan mudah. Rasa benci akan berada di sekeliling kita. Di manakah? tentu saja tatkala kita menangis perih membunuh orang tak bersalah. Resiko yang akan kau ambil, sama seperti kami. Terincar, diselimuti kegelapan yang enggan menunjukkan cahaya kecil untuk kami."

"?!"

"Dan kami sebut saja, diri kami. The Hybrith."

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto******

**Story by : Uzumaki julianti-san******

**Pair : Sakura x Naruto******

**Genre : Fantasy x Supernatural**

**Warning : Action moment, AU, OOC.******

**Dont like? Dont read..****  
**  
Aister ...

Fairy ...

Knight ...

Hybrith ...

4 kelompok manusia spesial. Terpilih dari beberapa sekumpulan manusia di dunia.

Memiliki kekuatan besar untuk mendamaikan dunia. Dan menjadikan dunia sebagai tempat kehidupan mereka.

Aister, seorang manusia yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan salah satu dari elemen Air, Tanah, Api, Udara, Es, Lava, juga petir.

Fairy, seorang manusia yang memiliki sepasang sayap di punggungnya. Memiliki kemampuan sihir yang luar biasa.

Knight, seorang manusia biasa. Yang hampir semua manusia biasa dapat melakukan kemampuan ini. Namun, tak sebanding dengan kekuatan bakat Knight murni.

Dan manusia, yang paling spesial, dan terkuat adalah ...

Hybrith.

Ia mempunyai semua ras kekuatan. Seorang Fairy, Aister, juga Knight. Ia dijuluki sebagai monster setengah Vampire. Karena Hybrith mempunyai monster sesuai elemen yang ia miliki.

Tidak seperti jenis yang lainnya, Hybrith mempunyai ras yang kapasitasnya terbilang sedikit dan lambat dalam menambah jenis keturunan murninya. Karena, tidak semua anak yang dilahirkan di antara kedua orang tua ber-ras murni Hybrith dapat menghasilkan keturunan Hybrith.

Akan tetapi, disetiap tahunnya, mereka perlu meminum darah manusia agar monster mereka tak mengeluarkan wujudnya. Dan itu membuat semua ras kecuali Hybrith itu sendiri memberontak ras mereka.

Sehingga, timbulah perpecahan antara ras Hybrith dengan ras lainnya. Ras Hybrith menjadi keji, dan telah dianggap sebagai seorang makhluk yang terkutuk.

Hampir semua ras Hybrith diburu dengan ancaman hukuman mati, dan itu sukses membawa efek yang begitu besar pada ras Hybrith. Ras Hybrith menjadi ras yang begitu langka untuk ditemui. Bahkan, ras lain menganggap mereka telah mati dari peradaban.

Sehingga, mereka menyembunyikan dirinya dari sosok orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka. Dan mereka membuat suatu teknik penyegelan roh, dimana mereka dapat memberikan anak dari keturunan murni mereka, terhadap orang lain.

Hingga ras Hybrith, menjadikan diri mereka sebagai seseorang yang penuh dengan kegelapan.

.  
**-= The Hybrith =-****  
**.

.  
Sang pemuda terdiam membeku dengan tubuh yang telah terbanjiri oleh keringatnya. Duduk di rerumputan dengan genggaman mencengkeram tanah. Lebih tepatnya, menahan sakit.

Terhujami beberapa pemikiran dan spekulasi bahwa ia tak mungkin dapat berdiri dengan mudahnya. Terlebih lagi, tatapannya tak dapat menghentikan untuk menatap benda tajam yang berada di wajahnya.

"Siapa? siapa kau? apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Terus bertanya kepada lawan bicaranya, ia menatap. Menatap sosok berjubah abu-abu dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Beberapa helaian rambut pink yang keluar dari sosok tersebut membuat Naruto berpikir, bahwa yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang wanita.

"Apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, jawablah pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu." Sosok itu tetap tenang mengujarkan di setiap kata-katanya, mengalunkan suara yang begitu lembut dan mampu membuat para kaum adam luluh seketika.

Terkecuali Naruto.

"Apakah kau, seorang The Hybrith pengguna elemen Es?" Ya, pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Naruto terkesiap. Membuatnya menyeringai dengan pemikirannya agar siap menyerang sosok yang berada di hadapannya ini.

Lengannya ia angkat dengan perlahan. Tergenggam dengan sebuah es yang muncul dari permukaan telapak tangannya. Menjulang tinggi, hingga membentuk sebuah pedang dilapisi udara biru tajam.

"Jika aku mengatakan iya, kau mau apa nona?"

*Trang!

Hingga sosok berjubah tersebut tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Pedang yang semula ia condongkan kepada Sang pemuda telah hancur dengan cepatnya. Tak kasat mata.

Ini tidak mungkin, mustahil.

Gadis berjubah itu tak menyangka bahwa keadaannya akan menjadi berbanding terbalik seperti ini.

Terintimidasi.

Naruto berdiri tegak dengan sayap hitam yang berada di punggungnya. Dikelilingi dengan angin dan air. Serta genggaman pedang di tangan kekarnya.

Sang gadis itu seharusnya lebih menyadari hal ini dari awal.

Bahwa Hybrith es, adalah salah satu The Hybrith terkuat yang menggenggam 2 elemen sekaligus. Air dan Udara.

Tangan mungilnya ia rentangkan. Mulai berlari kearah Sang pemuda. Mencoba melawan Sang pemuda, dengan kekuatannya.

Sadarlah, ia juga ras Hybrith.

"_Water Realese of Aister : The Water Needle_!" Dengan cepatnya, 100 jarum air itu menyerang kearah Naruto berada. Mencoba melukainya.

Namun, Sang gadis tahu bahwa itu tak akan berbuah hasil yang sempurna. Bahkan serangannya tak mengenai Naruto sama sekali.

Serangannya hilang begitu saja tatkala mencoba menembus pelindung Naruto yang dilapisi dengan udara. Membuatnya berpikir, bahwa Naruto telah lama mengetahui bahwa dirinya seseorang yang memiliki ras Hybrith. Karena serangannya, menunjukkan bahwa ia seseorang yang mempunyai pengalaman dalam bertarung.

Tidak sepertinya.

Pedang yang lainnya telah Sang gadis keluarkan di balik jubahnya. Bersiap menyerang kembali Naruto dengan sigapnya.

"_Water Realese of Aister : The Water Tiger_." Kembali, Sang gadis keluarkan kemampuannya saat lawannya hanya beberapa meter darinya.

Seakan itu adalah sebuah hal yang mudah untuk dihindari Naruto, ia melompatkan dirinya seraya siap menebas lawannya dengan cepat.

*Set!

Faktanya, pedangnya tepat mengenai topeng yang dipakai Sang gadis. Menampakkan wajah jelitanya yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

Tak menyadari topeng Sang gadis telah terbuka olehnya. Naruto mencoba menebas kembali lawan dihadapannya dengan keadaan yang masih melayang di udara. Sang gadis pun tak mau kalah, ia siap mengayungkan pedangnya kepada Sang pemuda.

*Trang

Dan kedua pedang pun, bertemu.

Menatap iris emeraldnya...

Juga, iris saphirenya...

"Kau ..."

* * *

**-= To Be Continued =-**

* * *

Yey, fic baru lagi! #woi! yang lain belum selesai!

Yah,, mau tak mau saya buat fic baru lagi. Karena mungkin, imajinasi tentang cerita ini memang telah tertahan berbulan-bulan dan akhirnya dikeluarkan juga..

Cerita ini diambil dari novel saya yang berjudul _The Hybrith_, dengan seorang tokoh utama Aruumii menjadi tokoh Sakura yang memang wataknya sama sekali. hoho.

Namun, cerita ini akan saya muat ulang untuk versi ficnya. Yang sedikit berbeda dengan novelnya.

Karena ini chapter pertama, masih banyak yang menjadi sebuah misteri. Jadi, penjelasan lengkapnya berada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Akhir kata,,

Mind To Review?


End file.
